1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an application provision system, an application provision server, an application provision method used thereby, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Outstanding progress is seen in computer technologies in recent years. For example, costly applications that require high computational costs such as game applications used to require specialized hardware for execution in the past. However, in recent years, a so-called game emulator that allows software to emulate hardware thereof so as to execute a game application is put into a practical use.
Games developed being designed to be executed on specialized hardware are often designed to be operated using specialized game controllers. On the other hand, in the case where a game is executed using a game emulator that operates on a versatile PC (Personal Computer) or a server, it cannot be guaranteed that a game controller is prepared as an input device. Therefore, there is a need for techniques that allow various games to be operated using a versatile input device such as a pointing device represented by a mouse.